Blue Moon
by greggsxox
Summary: What happens when Edward doesn't come back after breaking up with Bella in New Moon? 10 years later, Bella's not the same girl she was when she first meet Edward. So when Bella and the Cullen's are both in New York and they want to see her again? very much a story for grown ups!
1. Chapter 1

Same story just rewrote it :) hope you like it. obvi everything actually belongs to Stephanie Meyer not me or Bella

Hey everyone I'm Isabella or Bella as I prefer. You might remember me from the Twilight series of books. Yeah I'm that Bella but very few people in my life know that because I did a very good job of hiding the fact that I was the one that actually wrote those books. Yeah it wasn't Stephanie Meyer. She was actually a ghost writer/actor that we hired so I didn't have to live that life. Which is good because I would die if anyone found out that was actually me! I'm 28 now and live in New York as a lawyer and business owner but that stuffs boring but I'm sure you wanna know why I'm writing this.

Well like I said I wrote those Twilight books and they are true. Well half true. The first book is true. In New moon when Edward Cullen and all the Cullens left after Jasper tried to attack me at my 'birthday party' (which was a pretty lame party to begin with) they never came back so everything in the other to books is made up. So there was no fighting between Edward and Jacob, no big wedding and no baby (kinda. But that's a story for another time.)

I promise I will tell you everything with time but for now my assissant is buzzing me which must mean my next client is here.

"Bella, I promised I didn't book this client. I promise you know I would never!" My assissant Laura went on. She was an amazing assistant and I would never fire her but she always thinks it's going to happen.

I was sitting behind my desk in my office. It was a nice sized office in a high rise building on the upper east side of New York. There were bookshelves along the two side walls of the room. The whole back wall was a window with a lovely view of Central Park. I had a nice big dark wood desk and one of those big black chairs that spin around like in mob movies. There was also a couple of couch's for clients to sit on so they can feel comfortable.

"Whatever just send them through. This is the last one of the day right?" I asked. It was Friday afternoon and I was over it.

I huffed and spun my chair around so I was looking out the window. I sat there calmly taking deep breaths.

A cough from behind shocked me out of my daydreaming. Which I must've been deep in because I never heard anyone walk in. I turned around and realised why I didn't hear anyone. Standing in front of me. In my office. In New York. We're two people I never thought I'd ever see again.

Esme and Alice Cullen.

My jaw dropped for a second. But I quickly regained my composure.

"Hello, what can I do for you today?" I asked fake as shit. I figure best to pertend they're not who they are and just get the job done. "Please have a seat" I said Gesturing for them to sit down.

"Hello Bella. How are you?" Esme asked so nicely as always. I couldn't help but stare at her. She was as beautiful as ever looking so wholesome and motherly in a cream sweater and black pants. Seeing her was bring up a lot of things that I thought I had buried a long time ago.

"Omg Bella! I've missed you so much! How have you been? Omg you look so good! Is that designer?" Alice cut in. She looked like she might jump over the desk and hug me she was bouncing so much.

"Um hi guys. What are you doing here?" I was still in shock.

"Well Bella we came here to see you. You know your not easy to find." Esme said in her sweetest voice.

"Ha there's a reason for that" and with that all my walls went up. I didn't want to see them. I didn't want them here. They need to leave. This was cant be happening. They can't just show up after 11years!

I looked at Esme and she looked hurt by what I had said. "Look really if you want some legal advice I'm happy to help. Although I'm sure you have your own lawyers. If you just wanna chat, I can't help. I don't want anything to do with ANY of you. I've moved on with my life."

"We can see that Bella and you look great. But we've just moved to New York and Alice and I have always missed you. You were part of our family and we wish we could have you back in anyway you will have us." Esme said.

"That's nice but I've changed and you probably won't like how I've changed. It wouldn't fit your boring wholesome family." I said with a dark laugh. Just to prove my point I opened up a draw in my desk, pulled out a smoke and lit it, taking a nice big drag.

"Awh Bella darling you really shouldn't smoke it's so bad for you!" Esme said putting on a good amount of shock.

"This ain't even the worst of it darling." I said putting my legs up on my desk. It doesn't look like they'll be leaving anytime soon so may aswel make myself comfy. "So what are you doing in New York and where do I need to avoid so that I don't bump into any of you?" Not that they would go to a lot of the places I go to. But shopping will be hard with Alice here.

"Awh Bella don't be like that! We're trying here." Alice said.

"Omg it talks!" I said taking another drag of my smoke.

"Alice and Rose are starting a fashion line so they'll be in the city a lot. Carlisle is working at a hospital on the upper east side." I gronned at the part. I live on the upper east side. "We're living outside of the city. And Edward will be going to Columbia." A shiver ran down my spine when she said his name. I hadn't heard anyone say his name in so long.

"Okay so I'm moving city's then."

"Oh no Bella please don't move because of us. We don't want to impose on you if you don't want us to."

"Sweet. I don't want you too. Okay so there's the door. Bye" I said hoping that they would take the hint. They didn't of course.

"Look Bella I know we hurt you and we're sorry about that. But we would really would like to make it up to you and become friends again." Alice said. I could see she was using her words carefully.

"Lol you don't even know the half of how you hurt me. And we were never friends. I just dated your 'brother' for a few months. That's it" They really didn't know anything.

"Well tell us and lets us make it up to you."

"And how would you make it up to me? I don't want or need your money. And I would've liked to never see you again in my life but I guess that's not happening now."

"We'll start small. How about dinner tonight?" Esme asked.

"But you don't eat?"

"I know but we can still cook for you."

"Um no I'm not going to be the only one eating in a room. Also I have plans tonight." This is weird right? I figure the more I go along with it the quicker they will leave.

"Well how about tomorrow night then? We don't have to do dinner. We can just talk. Alice and I aren't the only ones in the family that miss you" Esme said sweet as honey.

"Yeah I'm sure Rosalie has been missing me" How many eye rolls can you do before your eyes fall out because I must just about be at that point.

"You know we don't mean her" Alice said. I hope she's not trying to hint at a certain brother of hers.

"Lol okay then because I'm totally going to believe that. Yeah na not coming. I'm a busy person and I'm booked up for like the next 3weeks away." I wasn't. Well not quite anyway. But they didn't need to know that.

"Yes we know that, it took like 2months to finally get in to see you. Also I know your not busy on Sunday night so we can do then." Damnit I forgot Alice could see the future.

"Fine." Another eye roll.

"Yay! I knew you would cave in the end!" Alice said as she bounced out of her seat and around the desk with her arms out.

"Woo. Noo touching." I said backing away with my hands up. "I'm only doing this so you will leave me alone okay?"

"Awh please Bella" Alice almost whined at me.

"Don't push it Alice or I will become busy on Sunday night."

"Fine." Alice said looking down sadly

"Give your address to my assistant on your way out and I guess I'll see you on Sunday" I said as I was showing them out the door.

"Thank you Bella" Esme said on her way out.

And with that I went back to my desk to finish my smoke and for my assistant to come busting in once Alice and Esme left.

"Oh. My. God. What the actual fuck was that Bella!? Omg why were they here!?" Laura kept throwing questions at me faster then I could understand. But I was already back in my daydream land.

"Huh? Hmm."

"You alright Bella. I know that can't have been easy." Laura asked she knew everything. How could I keep things like that from my assistant?

"Yeah L. Just processing." And with that Laura sat down.

"So why were they here?"

"They wanted to see me."

"Wait. What? Really?" She asked. Still in shock just like I was.

"Yeah I know it's weird. Anyway I'm going to head off I need to hit up 5th ave after that. You still coming tonight?" I asked. We were having a big party tonight.

"Yeah of course. Everything's all sorted"

"Thanks babe. I'll see you later tonight. " I said as I walked out the door. Stopping to give her a kiss on the cheek. She really was the best.


	2. Chapter 2

~Hey everyone finally a new chapter! I know sorry it took so long, hopefully the next chapter wont take as long but no promises. Try and guess how many pop culture little tib-bits I snuck in haha. Anyway let me know what you think and if youve got any thoughts on how this should turn out. Love Sarah~

Chapter 2

After a good few hours of retail therapy -which actually helped- I went home to my apartment to find my best friend Sarah and my dog curled up on the couch together, a drink already in her hand.

"Hey bitch. Started without me I see" I called out.

"Hey B, yeah you took to bloody long. And now I see why. Damn B rough day." as me and all the help brought in all my shopping.

"Not so much rough but interesting." I said as we walked into my wardrobe. I filled her in on my afternoon meeting while we got ready for out night out. I ended up in this outfit /outfit-preview/842532

By the time I finished telling her what had happened we were pulling up at the club.

My club.

It was opening night of my first New York club. Sure, I had plenty of clubs around the world but this was my first New York club so it was a big deal. These clubs weren't your normal boring, dance clubs though. Think Playboy Club but with more porn. People come here to have fun and get naughty and that's exactly what Sarah and I were planning on doing tonight.

"So, what are you going to do?" Sarah asked as we walked up to the door.

"I don't know. I guess I have to go. I already said I would go. Do you want to come? I'll need the support"

"Of course, I will. You know I'll always be there to support you no matter what. And you know I've always had a crush on Rosalie, I really want to see what they look like in person." With that we both cracked up laughing as we walked through the door.

A few shots later we had a good buzz on so we headed to the dance floor to try and spot Damon and see what kind of goodies were out tonight.

Damon was a rapper and we had been friends since before he started making it big and have been so close ever since we first met. We've both been through a lot and understand each other on a level different to what most other people do, so we're lucky to have each other. He actually just broke up with his girlfriend because she couldn't accept that Him and I would still be fucking while they're together. The way we work is different to a relationship so we still fuck even though we are with other people. We don't see each other like that and so we can love each and love our partners. I guess were kind of a package deal in that way.

I'm pretty lucky that Chuck is super chill about those types of things. He sleeps around as well and I'm fine with it. It's how our relationship works best. We know that if one of us was to tie the other one down it wouldn't work out well, we both don't want to be put in cages.

Sarah and I were starting to get down on the dance floor, grinding on each other, and others. Kissing each other and others and just enjoying ourselves but I was starting to get restless and was needing a kick. So, I told Sarah I was going to find Damon. I knew where he'd be. In the 'private' areas that look down on the dance floor.

As I was making my way up there a stunning girl with long brown hair caught my eye, so I grabbed her hand and pulled her upstairs with me. When we reached the top, our mouths were all over each, hands were grabbing everything. When all of a sudden, I felt a 3rd hand slide down my butt and slip a finger inside me. I threw my head back and moaned "Mmmm Damon baby" because I knew who it was.

He was right in my ear when he whispered "Who did you bring for us tonight darling?"

"What's your name gorgeous?" We both said at the same time, as Damon led us to one of the 'private' rooms. It wasn't even really a room. It was more an area blocked off with mesh curtains, the ground/bed was covered in blankets and pillows. There was also a little bowl filled with condoms, lube and whatever else you would need. As both me and Damon are big on safe sex.

"I'm Emily" She said in a shy whisper.

"Well Emily your about to have the night of your life." I said as I pushed her onto the bed and started to bend over so I could start eating her out. I could feel Damon behind me putting a condom on. "You got my shit Hun?" I asked. I was starting to get shaky.

"Here B" he passed it over my shoulder as he lent over me, he shoved his dick into my pussy. Earning a small squeal and them a moan. He always feels so good inside me.

"Emily darling, I wanna try something with you if your keen?" I said while shaking the little baggie of white powder.

"Anything" she moaned. Ohh I picked a good one tonight, didn't I? I slowly pushed her dress up and could see she was already dripping wet for me.

"Good girl. Now stay still." I said with a quick lick over her clit. I opened up the packet that Gerald had given me and shook a little bit out onto her clit and over her lips. "You ready for this?" I asked. She nodded quickly ready to get some. "Ready Damon" I yelled out. He knew what to do. As soon as I snorted the coke on her lips Damon pull out of my pussy, grabbing my hair and shoving his dick in my ass, right as the coke kicked in. After that we went hard. All of us fucking each other, snorting coke off many different body parts.

Once we finished, I took a moment to catch my breath, Emily had already gone and Gerald was beside me in the 'private' room bed. We were looking out over the dance floor. I looked down and could see Sarah was off her face dancing on everyone. I laughed at her and turned to Gerald.

"So how you doing bud?" he knew what I was talking about. He answered after doing a line off my phone.

"Been better, thanks for tonight, its good getting back out there you know. But I still miss her so much." He said sadly

"I know how much you loved her hun. I know how it feels to lose someone you love" I said throwing my arm over him and doing another line. "but let's not dwell hun, it's a party. We can't let Sarah have all the fun" I said with a laugh as I got up and dragged Gerald to his feet as well.

We did a couple of shots before we went down stairs and Gerald teased me when I start not being able to shot them down. Which he knew was just about blackout time. So, he started dragging me down to the dance floor. But when we started down the stairs, I looked over the crowd for Sarah and saw none other than Edward Cullen looking well out of place on the other side of the dance floor.

As I looked around more, I saw the rest of them, Alice and jasper and Emmett and Rosalie dancing together on the dance floor. Sarah was getting closer to them; she knew about them and what they did to me but she doesn't know what they look like in real life. Of course, she'd seen the movie versions but they were a lot more stunning in real life. So, when she danced over to Rosalie and kissed her, my jaw dropped and I saw Rosalie also go red with anger while Sarah was kissing her. As quickly as I could I ran up to Sarah and ripped her off Rosalie before she snapped then we ran out the door.

We ran out the door and around the corner into the alleyway where we stopped to catch our breath.

"What the hell was that Bella?" Sarah asked.

"That blonde chick you just made out with was Rosalie Cullen!" I yelled.

"Damn she's hot! Why didn't you tell me they were so hot?"

Standing in the middle of the ally I pulled out another baggie and started making lines on my phone for us. When these big dark shapes started dropping out of the sky giving me a big enough fright to make me drop my phone with the coke on the ground.

"God damnit!" I yelled. "Would everyone like to stop ruining my fucking buzz!" looking around us we were surround by none other than Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie Cullen. Turning to look at Alice. I said

"I thought I told you to leave me the fuck alone!? Well what the fuck do you call this?" I was mad of course. I was out trying to have a good time and relax after seeing Alice and Esme this afternoon. But nooo now they have to start following me. Sarah was standing beside me still giggling at my phone on the ground.

"We just wanted to see that you were alright." Alice said.

"Um so you followed me here?! Do you know what happens here? It's really not somewhere any of you should be going." I said matter of factly.

"But its somewhere you should be?"

The one person I didn't want to hear said. Edward. My heart skipped a bet. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. I had to tell myself he's not here for me and I don't need him anymore!

I reached into Sarah's bra an pulled out another baggie and started setting it out on my phone again. I needed a hit before having to deal with them.

"None of you fuckers better make me spill this again" I said looking around at everyone then Sarah and I did our lines. Ohhh yes that's what I've been looking for all night. I was finally seeing stars. "Of course, I belong here, I own this club!" I said with a roll of my eyes.

"What? You own this place?" Alice said looking shocked

"Why would you wanna own a place like that?" Rosalie said with a look of disgust.

"So clearly you guys didn't research me very well when you started stalking me." That was actually nice to know. "So as for your question Rosalie, Why not? Its fun and good business. I own ten more around the world. If you must know." I said while trying to hold Sarah up, she was pretty messed up by this point.

"But why?" Alice asked again.

"Like I said its fun. I like partying I have for a long time. And its good business. Drunk guys throw a lot of money at hot girls and if you didn't notice I only employ hot girls." I said with an eye roll.

"Okay so this is super boring guys and I'm losing my buzz so were going to go back inside. And unless you all wanna partner swap for the night its time for yall to leave. We will see you tomorrow though." Sarah said taking my hand and leading me away.

…..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sarah and I walked back to the club hand in hand. Excited to get back to our night.

"God they're so weird!" She said

"Shh they can hear you." I whispered.

"Oh I know. I'm just stirring. I'm going to have with them tomorrow night. Mawhahahah"

"God you're a dick hahah"

Once we got inside, we danced the night away with Damon and forgot about them. It was 6am by the time we stubbled out of the club and into the car. Thankfully the windows were tinted as we were getting rough. Time for a trip to Mc Donald's and bed.

Finally, just after 7am we all crawled into bed in my apartment to sleep the day away. My apartment was a penthouse in one of the tallest buildings in Manhattan, it was a massive three-story high apartment, 6 bedrooms, 5 baths and a massive balcony with a pool! It was so hard to find anything in New York with more than 4 beds so I was so lucky to find this place. It was one of the best things I've ever brought.

…

The next thing I remember is my alarm going off at 4pm.

"Ugh stoooopppp" I whined as I hit snooze. Damon was already gone and Sarah was still dead to the world. "Sarah, hun wake up. Time to wake up. We've got places to be." I said as I shook her. She was always a hard one to wake up.

"Sarah, come on time to get up." She didn't respond so I decided to leave her a little bit while I got ready. But as I was getting up I notice my dog Molly was on the bed beside Sarah nudging her and softly crying.

"Mol, what's up?" I said as I ran back onto the bed. I flipped Sarah over on to her back to check if she was breathing. She was just. I check her heartbeat. I think I could feel something.

"Omg what am I going to do!?"

"Crap. Crap. Crap" I was starting to freak out but we'd been here before. There was only one person that could save her and lucky he has just moved back into town. I had to suck up my pride and ring them. I took a deep breath, picked up my phone and dialled Esme.

"Hello, who is this?" Esme asked as she answered the phone.

"Hey Esme, Its Bella is Carlisle home?" I asked franticly.

"Yeah he is Honey, what's wrong?"

"Sweet I'll be there in 45mins I need him ready" I said as I hung up. Im sure Alice would see why I was coming and fill everyone in.

So I picked Sarah up and started carrying her to the car, with Molly following behind me. I knew there was no way of stopping her as her and Sarah were super close so she came aswell. I jumped in my fastest car and floored it all the way to the Cullen house.

30mins later I pulled up at the house. I was hyperventilating by this point. Carlisle was opening the car before I had ever stopped.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Carlisle asked scooping her up and taking her inside.

"I think its an overdose, she's done it before. We've both done it before. You just gotta pump her stomach and she'll be good" We were inside by this point. Carlisle had put her on a stretcher and started doing his thing.

"Please bring her back, Carlisle. I can't live without her." I said to Carlisle as I walked out of the room to let him do this thing. I still wasn't good with blood even after all these years.

I walked into the living room a plopped down on the couch. Molly sat on the ground beside me and sat her head on my knees. I must've looked a right mess; I had just woken up when I found her so my hair was all messy and we had passed out in our outfits from last night.

I looked around the room and everyone was there and staring at me. "I'm sorry for bursting in like that and dressed like this. I had just woken up when I found her and so I rushed her here."

"Oh, it's alright Bella darling, are you alright. Do you need anything?" Esme asked as she sat down beside me.

"Do you guys happen to have any food here at all? I'm hungover as fuck ay." I said while rubbing my head just to prove my point.

"Oh yes darling what would you like?"

"Um scrambled eggs would be great and water. If you have it."

"Of course, we do. You got that part right in your books." She said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hold up, stop." Rosalie cut in. "Are you actually going to be hospitable to her when she bust into our house under dressed, asking for our help and with a dog."

"Well we we're actually going to come here anyway, or did no one tell you that? So, I'm only like an hour early. And I'm sorry about Sarah, you were her favourite in the club last night and after she realised who you actually were and that she couldn't have you, she got a bit upset and had a bit too much." I said with a giggle. and with that Emmet's bellowing laugh burst out of him.

"Bella, you can't be serious?" He said as Rosalie sulked upstairs.

"Well Rosalie is her favourite. Oh, and Jasper. She's a sucker for a southern accent but she didn't OD because of that." That was true. Rose and Jas were here favs but she never thought she would even meet them. "Ugh Mate my head is killing me."

"Here Bella" Esme came running in with water and an aspirin.

"Awh thanks hun. So, what have you guys been doing for the past 10 years anyway?"

"Bella we've missed you so much. Omg so much has happened. I found my human family! But don't worry about us, tell us about you. You've changed so much, you even talk differently, how is that even possible?" Alice came and sat beside me, while jumping up and down.

"Dude, you can't bounce if you wanna sit there. I'm still fucked af, and you'll make me sick." I said holding my hand to my head. "I talk differently because I went to college in Australia and lived there for 8years."

"Bella, Language please." Esme said as she walked in carrying my food.

"Oh, sorry" I forgot she didn't like swearing. "Look guys I really don't feel like spilling my whole life story to a bunch of people I don't like."

"Ouch Bella." Emmett said with his hand on his heart.

"What? Why should I like that people that just up and left me? People that were like my family. They just up and left and I didn't hear from them for 10 years. So, I don't know about you but I would be pissed and I am pissed. So, are we going to talk about why you left?" I was starting to get mad now.

We were sitting in the living room in their house, a very old brick building on the outskirts of New York. The room we were sitting in was beautifully styled with the couches angled around a massive fire place with a big oil painting on top of it. . /qbxmXwYub858hHe89 I felt like I had stepped back in time. It was like something out of 'Gone With The Wind'.

"Well Bella I was going to talk with you about that later." Edward said quietly

"Oh my God, it talks." I said in fake shock.

"Hey no need to be rude." He said

"And there's no need for any of you to be in my life. I could leave if you like?" I said challenging him

"Okay. Stop it, you two. That's enough." Esme said

"Fine" I huffed. Crossing my arms.

"So, Bella, How's Charlie?" Esme asked.

"Nope. Wrong question." I said reaching down for my dog.

"Wait, why what happened to Charlie?" Alice asked.

"Well I have to tell you everything if I tell you that."

"We're happy to hear anything your will to tell use Bella." Alice said holding onto my hand.

"Trust me you wont be happy when you hear it"

…..

Sorry this chapters not very long. But Bella tells all next time so I thought it would be a good time to stop. So what happened after Edward left? Why did she go to College in Australia? Does Sarah make it? Should I make you wait ages for the next chapter? Hahaha

Also I know overdoses don't work like that. Please dont liek people pressure you int doing drugs, only do things if you wanna do them


	4. Chapter 4

-Hey everyone! Super hardcore chapter today. Bella tells all about what happened after they left. Trigger warning for rape and miscarriage. Xx-

...

Chapter 4

-Previously-

"We're happy to hear anything your willing to tell us Bella." Alice said holding onto my hand.

"Trust me you won't be happy when you hear it"

…...

"Oh, don't be like that Bella. I'm sure it's not that bad." Esme said.

"Hahah wrong again sweet cheeks." I said "Ugh fine. Everyone gather around and get comfortable." As I said that Rosalie came back down stairs and everyone sat down. Molly was asleep at my feet already.

"Wait how's Sarah doing Carlisle?" I called out; I knew he would hear me.

"She's doing well, he's just finishing up but she's really weak." Edward said

"Okay sweet. So, Story. Well we will start at the beginning. You all left just after my 18th birthday right. Well obviously, it destroyed me, "First Love" and all that bullshit. I was basically stuck in bed for two weeks, crying almost as much as I was awake, throwing up when I wasn't crying. After two weeks I was managing to clean myself up but I was still throwing up a lot. Charlie thought something was wrong so he made me go to the doctor. So, I went and they ran a bunch of tests and turns out I was pregnant. 6 weeks at that point. So, 4 weeks when you all left.

"I knew I couldn't make a decision because I didn't know if Alice was still watching me and I didn't want you all to come back just because I was pregnant. But that didn't matter anyway because at 12 weeks I had a miscarriage. I named her Esme Mason as I didn't want anyone to know that she was mine as I hadn't even told anyone at that point and I didn't think you lot would want to have her associated with you. She is buried in Forks cemetery; Charlie was buried next to her when he died a year later."

"Gosh Bella I never saw any of that. I'm so sorry that happened to you." Alice said puling me in for a hug.

"Hmm yeah. Well. It's not something I share much." This part. The part where people are 'shocked' and 'sad' that I lost my baby, -MY baby not anyone else's- that is the hardest part. Trying to handle other people's emotions over something that hurt me sucks so much. "Yeah nope. I can't do this sober. I'm going to get my bottle out of the car." I said as I got up to go to the car and get one of the bottles of vodka that I keep in there.

"Awh Bella please no you really don't need to drink." Esme said.

"Yes, I really do. Because it gets worse." I said as I walked out the door. A couple of seconds later I was back, bottle in hand. Cracking it open and taking a big swig as I sat down again. "So, where were we?"

"You were telling us how you lost my daughter." Edward said.

"Ha your daughter!? Haha you're so funny. Did you forget that you left? Do you really think I would be sitting here today talking to you if I still had a child!? No, I wouldn't! Because I would do everything in my power to keep her safe for you lot."

"She would've been my daughter too!" Edward snapped back.

"Donating your sperm does not make you a father!" I yelled back. Edward and I were standing face to face now, with Molly at my side barking and ready to attack.

"Hey, hey, hey cut it out you two." A soft voice came from the hallway. I spun around to see who it was. Carlisle was walking Sarah into the living room. "Well this is going better then I thought it would. I figured someone would be dead by now." Sarah said with a soft laugh.

"Not yet." I said

"Yet. Oh you've started already, pass me the bottle, B" Sarah said as Carlisle sat her down next to Esme. "But I wanna sit next to My baby Rosalie" Sarah said winking at her. Causing a laugh out of Emmett.

"Keeping trying honey. I'm already taken." Rosalie said.

"And? What does that matter? I'm not trying to marry you, just show you a good night or two." Sarah said. Emmett was just about rolling on the floor. "What are you laughing for? You can join too if you want. I'm sure I can teach you two some new tricks." Everyone in the room looked shocked.

"Sarah what did I literally just tell you? Sober for two weeks, that includes alcohol. And I think you'll be safer over here." Carlisle said as he sat down on the other side of Esme.

"Awh Doc your no fun, what am I meant to do at the festival next weekend? Do you wanna come with us and save me again?" she said laughing

"No!" Carlisle and I said at the same time.

"Ha you have to stay sober at Coachella, Sucker." I said

"Shut up, Egg. You know there's no way I'll be sober." She said back "Anyway what part of the story are you up to? Have you past the best part yet?"

"No" I said with an eyeroll, "I haven't gotten up to meeting you yet. I just lost the baby."

"Awh so you've like hardly gotten into it then."

"Yeah I had to get supplies." I said holding up the bottle. And taking another drink.

"Okay well carry on."

"So, after the baby, I decided I had to get out of that damn town. I worked hard in school because I knew that was the only way. When I wasn't studying, I was either writing or wondering. And that's how I ended up with the books. I just started writing to get everything out of my head but obviously it didn't all happen. In the second book, when book Edward left book Bella, I made up what happened after that. I was starting to meet the wolves when I was wondering around so I wrote them into the story as well. But it was mostly what Young Bella wished would happen. Anyway, when I was wondering I would just walk anywhere, around town, in the woods, at the beach. The beach is where I meet Jacob, he became my friend or so I thought. He was the one that got me into partying. Just drinking at first and dancing on the beach. It was fun and helped me forget. He got me onto the drugs as well. One-night Dad wouldn't give me any more money if I didn't tell him what I was spending money on. Which I wasn't going to tell him I was spending the money on drugs. I don't know how he didn't know. He obviously didn't give me any money; I still went to the party and when I got there, I explained to Jacob that I didn't have any money so I said I'd just drink. Which he said he was cool with. So, we just drank and danced and had fun. A couple of hours into the night he took me down the beach to talk. We sat on a washed-up tree trunk, we could still see the party and we were friends so I thought I was safe. When we sat down, he gave me some drugs for free. He said it was all good and not to worry about paying him. So, I took them and we carried on talking. Next thing I knew I was on the ground and he was on top of me and well he raped me. I woke up the next morning still on the beach, with my pants around my ankle's and the worst hangover I've had and I've had some bad ones so I think he drugged me."

"Gosh Bella we are so sorry that happened to you." Esme said

"Okay can we stop with all the 'I'm sorry's' I know you're not and there's still more bad shit to come."

"There's good things to come too, we haven't even gotten up to the part where she meets me and that's like the best part." Sarah cut "Anyway when is Jasper going to say something, I'm dying to hear that dreamy southern accent."

"You'll be dying for real if you don't shut your horny mouth you egg. Or did you forget they're Vampires?" I said

"Yeah but they're not going to touch me. They don't feed on humans, cunt. Plus, they're loving it. Or at least Emmett is." Everyone turned to look at him pissing himself laughing.

"I don't even understand what's so funny." Carlisle said

"I'm imagining Sarah trying to get with Rosalie and her head just flying across the room." Emmett said in between laughs.

"She didn't send my head across the room last night when I kissed her." Sarah said

"Yes, well Bella got you first." Rosalie said with a huff

"But see you I don't believe you because you're a vampire. You could've had me half way across the room before I touched you. But you didn't and we kissed for a good couple of seconds before Bella got me and you were totally enjoying it."

"No, I wasn't"

"Okay you keep telling yourself that but don't be scared when I try again sweetie."

"Stop it you two." Esme snapped. And everyone shut up and sat up straighter in your seats. Expect for me. "And Sarah enough with the swearing please, I don't allow swearing in my house."

"Lame." She said but with a sharp look from Esme she added "Fine I'll but I can't make any promises I've got too much Australian in me to stop."

"So that's why you too talk so funny. I was wondering why Bella talks differently from what she used to." Jasper said

"Oh dang, Alice how do you keep your hands off him? That was dreamy-er then I expected." Causing a face-palm from me.

"Christ you're a thirsty bitch." I said

"Shut up cunt I didn't get any last night and you had a threesome so shut your face." She said poking her tongue at me.

"I know it was great. But its not my fault you didn't get any." I said with a wink.

"Okay you two cut it out. Enough sex talk I really don't need to here that, please Bella carry on with your story." Esme said, I think she was starting to get annoyed.

"I'm sorry mama vamp that's just how we are with each other." Sarah said

"Well please try and control yourself I'm not as young as you so I'm not used to hearing about your lose morals." Esme said causing Sarah to do the zipping her mouth shut action with a giggle.

"So anyway, I stopped hanging out with Jacob but I'm still close with some of the other wolves, they're not all that bad. So, in the 6 months between then and when I left for collage, I sent my stories in to a couple of publishing houses and one of them liked it and ended up publishing it which was great because I got accepted into the University of Melbourne and needed the money to pay for tuition. Anyway, I ended up making a fuck load of money off the books and movies that I don't even need to work but I do it because I like helping people.

"Well two weeks before graduation there was an active shooter situation in Port Angeles, Charlie went to help out, they were storming the building when he got shot. The bullet went in his armpit just above his body armour and must've like pierced his heart or something. They rushed him to Forks hospital as Port Angeles was already full. Well the stupid doctors at Forks hospital still had a 'Dr Cullen' complex because those stupid mother fuckers rushed him to surgery even thought they knew he wasn't going to make it. They still tried and wouldn't let us say our goodbyes. He died 10minutes into the surgery. It was a waste of time. I sued the fuck out of those mother fuckers. They all lost their jobs and medical licences once I was finished with them."

"Wait what's a 'Dr Cullen' complex?" The man himself asked.

"Well you know how you're a super awesome doctor because well you're a vampire so you've basically got super powers that no one knows about. Those fuck faces thought that because they worked with you that they we're pretty awesome at their jobs too and that they could do things that they couldn't and shouldn't be doing. They did it to a couple of other people too. So, I sued their asses for all they've got. They almost had to shut down the hospital, that's how damn good I am. Also, you can't work there for another 90 years, just a fun little fuck you clause I put in their saying they can't hire anyone with the last name 'Cullen' for 100 years."

"Oh, wow I never thought that how good I am would affect the other doctors like that. I'm so sorry that happened."

"Well it does, especially in small towns where they haven't seen many doctors with skills like yours."

"If you hate Carlisle so much why did you get him to save Sarah today?" Rosalie asked very smugly.

"Well our normal doctor is out of town, we couldn't go to hospital because they'd call the police on us because of what we took last night, we were coming here anyway and I knew Carlisle would do it without question cause he's 'such a nice guy'. Also, if you didn't notice I hate all of you." I said matter-of-factly.

"Wow that's harsh. What did the rest of us ever do to you Bella?" Alice asked I could see she was getting angry. "All we've ever done is be nice to you and open our home up to you."

"Don't you get it, yes you opened your home up to me. But that just made it all the more fucking harder when you all bloody left me without saying goodbye! I get it Edward was to chicken shit to carry on our relationship, that's cool whatever, he's a piece of shit we all know that. But you didn't all have to leave you could've stayed. You were a family to me, my brothers and sisters and you just fucking left without even a goodbye. There was nothing. Just gone into thin air like you never existed. What, am I meant to be happy? Of course, I'm going to be mad and upset. That's why I never wanted to see you again, why I've hidden all my company's, changed my name, went all the way to Australia for university. So, I wouldn't have to see you all again, so I wouldn't get my heartbroken all over again when you all fucking disappear." I was in tears now, standing up almost yelling at them. Half a bottle of vodka down.

"Okay Bella babe I think its time to go home. I knew these cunts would hurt you again. Come on let's go." Sarah said as she got up and started moving me towards the front door. "Come on Molly" She called after the dog. She walked me slowly to the car and put me into the passenger's seat and leaned over to put my seat belt on. And then she turned and walked back inside for a second as I curled up in my seat.

"I knew you guys would be bad for her. Don't ever try and contact her again, and don't ever fucking show up or fucking try anything ever! Or I will fucking chop you up into little piece and kill you all." Sarah threatened. She hoped into the car with a huff. When she started the car, she started doing a burn out and she turned to me and said "This will fucking teach them" as she said that she flicked the car around in a 180, spraying the house and the Cullen's standing on the door step with stones. With that she sped off down the driveway all the way back to my house.

...


End file.
